


we found us a home

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Scenes showcasing the bonds of friendship and family between the Jedi of the Clone Wars and Prequel eras.Chapter one: Shaak Ti arrives home at the Coruscant Temple after several months on Kamino with little rest or relief from constant stress. Fortunately, Adi's there to greet her.





	1. Shaak & Adi

**Author's Note:**

> I am hereby blaming this entire work's existence on the incredible @evaceratops. I love her dearly!

“Shaak!”

Adi Gallia ran through the Temple corridor to greet her friend and colleague, dodging a stray youngling who was gaping at such an undignified spectacle coming from a High Councillor. Shaak returned her embrace, clasping her hand briefly; Adi frowned almost as soon as their skin touched. “You are running a fever.”

She rolled her eyes, looking tired and pale as she waved open the door to her rooms and they went in. “That’s why I’m home for a few weeks. Anyone would think the Kaminoans didn’t value my company when I was not _serving a useful purpose_.”

They had just entered Shaak’s inner room, and Adi snorted as she took her friend’s robe, shedding hers as well and laying them over the holostand.

“I may get a call!” Shaak protested, but she snorted again and actually picked the stand up with the Force, making a great show of being too disgusted to come in contact with it, and placed it as close as possible to the door of the refresher.

“I thought that they ‘didn’t value your company’.”

Shaak, already stretched out, exhausted from the travel, on her low, comfortable bed, managed to muster a half-decent disapproving look, which Adi was supremely unaffected by. “Your cadets will be just fine, _Crechémaster Ti_ , but you had better make damn sure that you are before you even think about going back to Constant-rain-and-immoral-scientists Major.”

She smiled, eyes closing as she huffed a silent chuckle, wincing slightly as the motion hurt her head. “I encourage you to rest as well, Master Gallia. Call Kamino what you like – and I can’t say I disagree – but you got back from the frontlines less than two standard days ago, if I recall correctly.”

Adi rolled her eyes, but nodded just the same, arching a brow at the climate control indicator before picking up a blanket and draping it over Shaak.

“My thanks,” she mumbled, and fell asleep.

She smiled to herself, then had to stifle a massive yawn, checking the chrono on the wall. Two hours until midnight. She’d go to bed herself, but not before sending the kitchen droids a memo to have hot, soothing tea and nerf-hide broth brought to Shaak’s quarters in the morning.

She wouldn’t have counted herself a worthy friend – or worthy Jedi for that matter – if she had not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coruscant Temple has many ancient, crumbling places known only to a few; some come there for solitude, and others for company. Yaddle isn't sure which she's there for. Shaak is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very early take on a Writing Wednesday prompt over at finish-the-clone-wars on Tumblr.

The dark walls of the grotto, carved out slowly by dripping water over millennia, shone softly here and there from the same brightly colored, bioluminescent algae thats light shone through the gently rippling turquoise water to dance idly on the cave roof and upper walls.

It was not a place that most people would have expected to find on Coruscant, but the Jedi Temple was older than some inhabited moons (and almost as large, some said, when an intruder first entered and was looking for a way out), and Shaak Ti, sword of the Light and huntress of Shili, was nowhere near being ‘most people’ - and neither was the friend she was seeking.

“I can feel you,” she called out softly, and the small figure that was sitting trailing its ankles in the water, still and bent over enough to be a mossy piece of rubble, turned, ears twitching up slightly before falling back down.

Shaak crossed over to it quickly, long skirts trailing lightly over the layers of tile and floor ground small enough to become dust, and took off her own leather boots, placing them neatly by the side of the pool and sitting next to her friend. “Yaddle,” she whispered, seeing the tears shining in her eyes, and wrapped both of her russet arms around her; she was small enough that even leaning down Shaak’s hands reached back to her forearms, and in the cool damp her own fingers were cold on her wrist.

“Dead, Adi is,” she said, voice hoarse from both crying and the moisture in the air, and Shaak inclined her head.

“I know. It was on Florrum; one of the Zabrak darksiders.”

They watched the undulating wavelets for a few minutes, silent; down several kilometres from the Temple gates, under thousands of lives, and millions more now gone, the Force was thick and weighed on them like a blanket, but it was comforting, familiar - they were Masters and they had long known commune with it, whether in mediation or, as now, after it embraced a friend the final time.

“Down here, she came once when just a youngling she was,” said Yaddle, breaking the silence, and Shaak opened her eyes - she had not even realized they had been shut, the Light permeated so.

“Oh?” This was a story she had not yet heard, and besides, she was glad that her friend was speaking again.

“Until her crechémates were asleep, she waited, and went exploring - the water or lights or history were calling her, I think, because most surprised she was to find me!”  She let out a slightly raspy chuckle, and Shaak smiled too, despite herself; she couldn’t remember the last time she’d truly sat down with Yaddle, at least to discuss anything that was not the war, and it _did_ sound like Adi as a child - she had always been adventurous, even a little rash.

She felt a slight dimming of Yaddle’s focus, beside her, and squeezed her shoulder gently until she awoke fully; it was easy to fall asleep down here, and they were both running near exhausted.

“I can carry you back up,” she offered, breath huffing into a fine mist, and she got up and bowed her thanks.

It was slow, walking back up to the Councillors’ complex, but not because of any physical burden - indeed, Yaddle was even lighter than she remembered, enough that she made a mental note to look into her sleep cycles and nutrition.

Instead, there was just the burden of thought, of knowing another dear friend had just been lost to the war.

She hoped Obi-wan was alright, coping with being a witness, but she was yawning copiously even before she got to her own rooms after Yaddle’s, so that would have to be a visit and comforting for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing, if you liked anything in particular (or even this fic in general)!


End file.
